Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star
is a game released on November 12, 2009 for the Nintendo DS in Japan. It is an advanced port of the first Mega Man Battle Network game with some extras, including a crossover with the Mega Man Star Force series. The game was only released in Japan, having no plans for a Western release.Chris Svensson's comments regarding a Western release in Capcom-Unity New features * The Star Force Mega Man is playable during and after his events in the plot. * A multiplayer mode called Rock Colo (Rockman Star Colosseum), where the player can use the two Mega Men and ProtoMan.EXE. ** Game modes include "Team Battle" and "vs. Forte". ** Playing vs Forte 50 times allow you to play as Bass in the multiplayer. * Some changes to the game mechanics, such as: ** Addition of cyberworld maps in the lower screen. ** "Arranged" music. (Echoes were added to the original music tracks, nothing beyond that) ** Voice acting in some parts of the game. ** New mugshots for the main characters. ** A new area with a new boss: ClockMan.EXE. ** Five new Battle Chips (SSRockman, ClockMan V1,V2,V3 and Burai), two new Program Advances (Double Hero 2 and Double Rockman), and changes to the attack value and letter codes of some Chips. ** The invisible paths in ElecMan.EXE's scenario now have small dots that flash periodically. ** The player now runs automatically, and holding the B button makes him walk normally. ** The wood, aqua, and heat armors have been removed. ** Like Mega Man Battle Network 2 and later games, players now have the option of fleeing battles by pressing L. Story The game has the same story of the original, the only difference being the addition of two events related to the Mega Man Star Force series: In the prologue, Harp Note is kidnapped by ClockMan.EXE (a NetNavi able to travel through time by creating warp holes), who escapes to the Mega Man Battle Network era 200 years in the past. Dr. Goodall prepares a warp hole to allow the Star Force Mega Man to follow them, and warns him that he can only return to his time if he finds ClockMan. After the battle against ElecMan.EXE, ClockMan captures Roll.EXE, and MegaMan.EXE searches for her in the Internet after hearing that a strange blue Navi was around the area at the time. When he sees the Star Force Mega Man, MegaMan.EXE believes he is the one who captured Roll and fights against him, but later realize that he is innocent and the two join forces to fight against ClockMan. After defeating ClockMan, Mega Man (SF) and Harp Note return to their time, and Mega Man (SF) gives MegaMan.EXE a program that allows the player to use him and his Battle Chip. An additional scene was added during the credits showing the Star Force Mega Man and Harp Note successfully return to their timeline where they are greeted by their friends although Luna was not too fond to see the two of them together. Gallery OperateShootingStarCover.jpg|''Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star'' cover art. Capcom529.jpg|''Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star'' promo art. Capcom506.jpg|''Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star'' artwork. Capcom507.jpg|''Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star'' Star Colosseum art. File:SSRockmanEXE.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman and Rockman.EXE. Rockman Exe OSS.jpg|''Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star'' screenshot. Rockman Exe OSS (2).jpg|''Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star'' screenshot. Videos ロックマン エグゼ オペレート シューティングスター|''Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star'' promotion. Operate Shooting Star Commercial|''Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star'' commercial. Rockman Operate Shooting Star Kids Station Commercial JP|''Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star'' commercial. Trivia *Although the Star Force Mega Man comes from the time after Mega Man Star Force 3, the music used in his area comes from the original Mega Man Star Force game. *Using the Star Force Mega Man in battle resemble the combat used in the Mega Man Star Force series, with Mega Man able to use Mega Attack, Auto Charge Buster, and Shield. *After the Star Force Mega Man's scenario, the player is able to talk to him using the lower screen, although it resembles the HumrWord Navi Customizer program. One of the things Geo says to Lan is that the people from the past have extremely shiny foreheads, showing Yai as an example, and playing the same twinkle sound effect from MegaMan NT Warrior anime. *This game is the only home appearance of Star Force Mega Man that was never released outside of Japan. External links *Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star official site (archive) * References Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Remakes and collections Category:Crossovers Category:Mega Man Battle Network games Category:Mega Man Star Force games